O Caminho da Esperança
by Diego N.L
Summary: Uma garota solitária perde a mãe. A partir desse fato, percebe o quanto desperdiçara a vida com coisas banais até então.


**O Caminho da Esperança – Parte Um**

Muito longe os sinos de uma catedral choravam, e seus lamentos chegavam aos meus ouvidos após invadirem o quarto do hospital pela janela. Cada badalada soava como um baque torturante para mim, que cerrava os punhos e fixava meus olhos cinzentos no leito a minha frente, sentindo-me sem chão. Por um instante pensei em desviar o olhar, mas não queria que as outras pessoas percebessem a minha fraqueza.

No instante seguinte, repreendi-me por conter as lágrimas. Ora, eu estava sozinha! Podia exteriorizar todo o sofrimento que sentia e ninguém jamais saberia... Mas mesmo assim, desagradava-me a idéia de chorar naquela situação. Hesitante, contemplei o rosto de minha mãe. Não fosse a palidez de sua pele, ela podia simplesmente estar dormindo, com uma serenidade incalculável e até um mínimo sorriso estampado na face branca. Tinha partido em paz. Incomodada com isso, desviei o olhar para observar os inúmeros aparelhos que circundavam seu leito. Não sabia para o que serviam, mas sinceramente não tinha o menor interesse nisso. Aquelas máquinas eram simplesmente túneis que eu estava usando para escapar da realidade a minha frente. Fingir ter interesse por elas era meramente um instinto de sobrevivência, que usei para enganar a mim mesma e apaziguar um pouco o sofrimento que sentia.

Dando um muxoxo de impaciência, percebi o quanto estava despreparada para aquilo. Com meros 14 anos, a vida fora gentil comigo até então, e eu nunca tinha perdido alguém que realmente amava. Na verdade, um familiar meu já tinha falecido há muito tempo, tanto que eu sequer me lembrava da ocasião. Minha mente de cinco anos não conseguira entender tudo aquilo, e simplesmente escolhi obliterar aquela lembrança. Fiz uma escolha sábia, assim não conheci aquela dor tão cedo. Contudo, será que tal atitude realmente tinha sido a melhor coisa a se fazer? Neste momento eu mais uma vez me mostrava incapaz de absorver tudo aquilo. Continuava tão frágil quanto há nove anos.

Com tais dúvidas em mente, levantei-me e mais uma vez contemplei a face de minha mãe. Percebi como a pele pálida contrastava violentamente com seus cabelos negros e ondulados. Surpresa, toquei meu próprio cabelo com a mão e observei-o. Até então não tinha reparado como era semelhante ao dela... De que antepassado será que tínhamos herdado isso? Percebi quantas perguntas eu podia ter feito, quantas coisas tínhamos para conversar... Quantas vezes eu preferi ficar sentada na cama reclamando de tédio a ir falar com ela? Eu sou hipócrita... Por tanto tempo preferi a solidão, e agora que ela me era empurrada eu queria renegá-la mais que qualquer coisa. Senti um aperto no peito e levantei-me. Sabia que meu pai me aguardava à porta do quarto, chorando, mas esconderia as lágrimas ao me ver. Ele, exatamente como eu, também queria parecer forte para os outros. Não só para os outros, como também para si mesmo. Uma máscara de falsidade e mentira.

Dei as costas e caminhei até a porta branca. Tocando a maçaneta, puxei minha mão de volta como se tivesse me queimado. Receei. As lágrimas enfim tinham vindo aos meus olhos. Perguntei-me "O que eu faço agora?". Seria agradável ficar ouvindo as condolências mecânicas dos médicos e enfermeiras que nunca tinham sequer conversado com minha mãe na vida? Certamente que não... Tampouco tinha intenção de ver outros parentes murmurando palavras de conforto enquanto se apiedavam. Eu queria ficar sozinha, apenas isso. Com os olhos novamente secos, enfim abri a porta do quarto. Como esperava, meu pai estava sentado em um banquinho do corredor, com os olhos cinzentos muito úmidos e a face corada. Esboçou um sorrisinho mínimo para mim, que não retribui. Por que agi assim? Não faço idéia.

- Vou pra casa... – Murmurei, sem encará-lo.

Ele devia ter assentido, pois não me impediu. Caminhei pelo corredor do hospital, passando por médicos e enfermeiros que corriam apressadamente buscando atender aos pacientes, muitos dos quais não tinham quartos e estavam precariamente acomodados nas galerias do lugar. Perguntei-me o que significava tudo aquilo. Qual era o sentido de viver, se a morte mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaria para todos? Aquela realidade me atingira como uma bala errante, e destruíra completamente as frágeis fundações sobre as quais eu tinha erguido minha vida até então. Que caminho eu devia tomar, se todos conduziam ao mesmo destino?

Deprimida, saí do hospital e observei a cidade a minha volta. Prédios, pessoas, carros, céu nublado, pessoas, vento... Pessoas, asfalto, frio, pessoas e mais pessoas. Ignorei a brisa gelada que fazia meu vestido azul esvoaçar. Tampouco a percebi de imediato, na verdade. Pus-me a vagar pelas ruas que pareciam encobertas por uma névoa cinzenta, sentindo um medo inexplicável de tudo e de todos. As vozes, os risos, eu queria fugir de tudo aquilo. Muitas pessoas. Cabisbaixa, caminhei por vários minutos, e só quando ergui a cabeça para atravessar uma rua avistei meu Eldorado: Um simples parque público. Sorrindo, percebi que meu desamparo terminaria ao sentar-me no banco de ferro que repousava em meio à grama verde. Corri até lá, exultante, como um homem perdido no deserto avança rumo à miragem de um oásis.

O parque estava vazio, possivelmente porque o céu estava encoberto por nuvens e em breve choveria. Não me importei com isso, pelo contrário. Ficar sozinha era tudo que eu desejava naquele momento. Sentando-me no banco, sorri tolamente olhando para os lados. Enfim estava salva... Observei o mundo a minha volta. A cortina cinzenta continuava lá, encobrindo todo o panorama, e agora se somava a ela o ruído de trovões ao longe. Eu estava enxergando tudo em preto e branco. Suspirei frustrada. Queria arrancar aquela angústia que dominava meu peito. Queria parar de sentir aquele sofrimento incalculável. Fixei os olhos no alto, e então uma gota d'água caiu em minha face. Tinha começado a chover. Olhei para os lados, pessoas corriam para evitar a chuva. "Por que a pressa?", pensei, vendo o quanto todos temiam se molhar. Mas não eram todos. Ignorando a chuva que não tardaria a ficar mais forte, um garoto mirrado e moreno caminhou até onde eu estava. Contemplei seus olhos negros, sentindo-me incomodada. Se eu estava naquele lugar apesar da chuva, significava que queria ficar sozinha. Era difícil demais para ele entender isso? Alheio aos meus pensamentos, o pequeno se aproximou com uma expressão curiosa. Parecia não se importar com o fato de sua camiseta, calção e sandália começarem a ficar molhados.

- Tia, o que está fazendo aqui?

Não respondi a pergunta de imediato. Contemplei-o perturbada: Por que ele estava se importando comigo sem sequer me conhecer? Vacilante, respondi com uma única palavra.

- Nada.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e sorriu minimamente.

- Vai pegar chuva se continuar aqui, e isso dá gripe!

Desviei o olhar para a grama verde. Estava sendo advertida por um garoto que não devia ter mais de cinco ou seis anos? Que decadência.

- Eu sei disso... – Murmurei incomodada.

Para minha surpresa, senti que ele pegava minha mão. Encarei-o mais uma vez, e vi que ele sorria ainda mais.

- Então vem, não quero que você se molhe...!

Por mais que ele fizesse força, não conseguia fazer com que eu levantasse. Para facilitar seu trabalho, levantei-me e me deixei ser conduzida. Não entendo por que agi assim, mas a simples presença dele parecia apaziguar o conflito interior que ocorria em mim. Juntos, atravessamos o parque enquanto a chuva se fortificava cada vez mais, e quando estávamos perto de um toldo subitamente me desvencilhei dele. Ele olhou para mim sem entender.

- O que foi...? – Perguntou preocupado.

Acredito que eu estava com uma expressão de raiva. Eu realmente sentia raiva. Até agora eu sempre tinha me virado muito bem sozinha, por que estava permitindo que aquele moleque se infiltrasse no meu psicológico e aliviasse meu sofrimento? Sem hesitar, dei-lhe as costas.

- Por favor, me deixe em paz... – Sussurrei, voltando para o parque.

Uma vez lá, sentei-me novamente no banco e olhei para o alto. A chuva agora caía forte o bastante para esconder as lágrimas quentes que lavavam meu rosto. Assim ninguém perceberia que eu estava chorando. Satisfeita, sorri ao sentir o sofrimento aparentemente abandonar meu corpo, pois enfim tinha parado de reprimir meus sentimentos. Eu não precisava de ninguém para ser feliz, afinal. Como eu tinha nascido sozinha e morreria sozinha, também viveria sozinha. Simples assim. Não precisava de outras pessoas para encontrar o caminho certo. Neste momento, percebi um movimento ao meu lado. Virando-me surpresa, vi que o garoto de antes estava sentado me contemplando, e sorriu pra mim.

- Você gosta desse lugar, hein, tia?

**Continua...**

* * *

Espero que tenham apreciado este começo! Se gostaram, comentem, e em breve vem a segunda parte. =)

Abraços


End file.
